


Shaking the Berry Tree

by fossileater



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Anal, Copious Amounts of Cum, Creampie, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gangbang, Human/Pokemon Relationship(s), Humiliation, Knotting, M/M, Monster sex, Multi, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pokephilia, Rough Sex, Trans Male Character, blowjob, trans author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:01:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22875961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fossileater/pseuds/fossileater
Summary: Desperate for something to cool off his hot thoughts, the pokemon trainer decides to take a short walk into the night. Only to get caught between a berry tree and three hard places.
Relationships: Grimmsnarl/Trainer, Grimmsnarl/Trans Male Trainer, Ohlonge | Grimmsnarl/Trainer, Ohlonge | Grimmsnarl/Trans Male Trainer
Comments: 4
Kudos: 78





	Shaking the Berry Tree

The soft rustle of leaves and distant chirps of wild pokemon soothed the cool night air surrounding the dark red tent. Tucked away inside, a man snuggled deeper into his warm sleeping bag. He tried to focus on anything that could distract him from the aching hardness of his clit and the growing wetness between his folds but his aroused body allowed him no peace. The poor man would get so noisy when he was being pleasured there was no way his personal session would go unnoticed should another trainer pass by his tent in the open expanses of the Wild Area. A whine built in the back of his throat as he clenched his thighs together before he huffed a frustrated sigh and ripped himself out of the sleeping bag. He pulled on his jacket and stepped out of the comforts of his tent. His beloved partner, Cinderace looked curiously over at him from her seated position in front of the tent's zippered door. He gave her shoulder a pat and said he would return from his short walk soon, desperate to cool off and hide his flustered cheeks, he set off in a random direction before she could protest.

The man shoved his hands into the pockets of his jacket and tucked his chin just enough to block some of the night chill as the hardness between his thighs throbbed. So caught up in clearing his own thoughts he didn't notice he had caught the attention of a nearby wild pokemon. He paused before a patch of tall grass and peered up at a tall berry tree just on the other side. He debated crossing over as he had left the only partner he had brought with him back at the camp but with no sign of any wild pokemon in the grass he shrugged it off and decided to cross over.

He pulled out his now clammy hands and wiped them off on his pajama pants before placing them firmly on the weak tree trunk. He gave it a good few shakes and swiftly collected the few berries that fell. After tucking them into his pockets he spun around intent on returning to camp. He had hoped to cook up some late night curry to further tire him and distract him from the desperate aches of his pussy but it would seem that the Wild Area had other plans.

Standing before him when he turned were not one but three feral Grimmsnarls. The man stuttered but the pokemon were too quick. The closest Grimmsnarl sprinted forwards and shoved him backwards into the berry tree. The limbs shuddered and a few leaves danced around them to the cold ground as the trainer's heart raced. The Grimmsnarl growled and lowered its face, burying its nose in the man's neck and breathing deeply. Its hips bucked and ground into his pussy and he gasped as he felt a hard bulge growing underneath the pokemon's thick black hair that coated its body. The trainer's mind clouded over in a fog of lust as he forced his legs up to wrap around the Grimmsnarl's waist and ride it.

Tree bark broke apart against his back and more leaves and berries fell to the ground as the two desperately rutted against each other. The Grimmsnarl released his pinned hands and reached down to his ass and easily ripped apart the thin material of his pajama pants. Exposing his dripping pussy and the man gasped as the hard leaking tip of the Grimmsnarl's cock slipped and rubbed between his folds. The trainer clutched the hair on the Grimmsnarl's shoulders and his moan rang out into the air as the thick cock stretched his eager pussy with ease. The pokemon growled in pleasure as he sank down every inch until the entire cock was buried inside him.

The man blinked out of his blind haze of bliss as he finally noticed the presence of the other two Grimmsnarls on either side of them. They both had their own throbbing cocks out and his mouth watered at the sight of them stroking and smearing precum down their shafts. He reached out both hands and they brought their cocks within reach. His warm hands began to work the luscious ridges of their cocks as he dipped between their grooves and mapped their every pulsing vein with his slim fingers. The Grimmsnarl inside him began to buck its hips and his eyes rolled back in pleasure as his hands moved up and down with each delicious thrust. Surrounded by the scent of heat and untamed wilderness that clung to their hair as well as the scent of his own arousal, the trainer was in utter bliss as his pussy clenched and dripped around the hard cock pounding into him.

The cocks slipped from his fingers as the Grimmsnarl suddenly scooped him up and spun him around. A second Grimmsnarl flattened itself down into the tall grass and he was gently placed down upon its belly. His eyes watered as the Grimmsnarl worked its finger into his ass and began to stretch him while the one above him continued to fuck his pussy. His voice cracked as his rock hard clit was suddenly touched by a warm finger that wrapped itself tightly around his clit and began to slowly jerk him off. The Grimmsnarl below him was finally satisfied with its work and pressed its cock into his ass forcing him to take both thick cocks and stretching him more than he has ever been stretched before.

The trainer tried to cover his loud cry with his hand but it was briskly ripped away by the third Grimmsnarl who proceeded to gag the man with its cock. Tears of both pleasure and pain poured down his face as the man was roughly fucked by the powerful pokemon. His pussy clenched and his body seized over and over as his body repeatedly came until his vision began to spin. The Grimmsnarl above him shuddered and rammed forwards into his sore pussy. The man barely registered the feeling of its knot as hot cum poured inside him. The Grimmsnarl below him was more kind as it stopped itself from forcing its own knot inside before it too filled the trainer with its cum. The man had only a moment to gasp in air before the third Grimmsnarl stepped back and shot cum over his face and down his chest.

The four remained in their position as the trainer's sore body was filled with cum until it overflowed from every hole. He lapped up every ounce that landed near his mouth and worked soothing fingers into the shuddering Grimmsnarl that remained inside him until the swelling of their knots subsided. The pokemon pulled their limp cocks out of him and the man groaned. He eased his soaked body up off the wild pokemon and trembled at the crisp night air that cut through the sticky cum he was coated in. The Grimmsnarls admired their work for only a moment then left the trainer without looking back. He sighed but knew there was nothing he could do and no point in trying to hide his state of appearance in the growing morning light and so began his walk of shame back to his tent.


End file.
